


Бесконечная игра

by Morgul



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgul/pseuds/Morgul
Summary: Сириус знает как получить от Малфоя желаемое, ведь они много лет играют в довольно странную игру.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Беты: Кьянти, 2524104_aka_ alia

Небо совсем заволокло тучами и начал накрапывать дождик, когда Люциус аппарировал к воротам поместья. Он небрежно коснулся витых узоров, по створкам пробежала чуть заметная дрожь, щелкнул замок и ворота открылись. Люциус шагнул вперед, но тут же остановился — померещилось, будто в тени под деревьями что-то шевельнулось. Он выхватил палочку и замер, пристально вглядываясь в вечерний сумрак. Показалось, или там действительно кто-то есть? Кто-то, кого Люциус ждал с того дня, как прочитал новости в "Пророке".

— Значит, все-таки явился? — насмешливо спросил он.

Из темноты вышел большой черный пес. Тощий, грязный и ободранный.

— А я все гадал, хватит тебе наглости явиться сюда или нет, — продолжил Люциус . — Даже поспорил сам с собой на десять галлеонов. Что ж, заходи, раз пришел.

Он ухмыльнулся и сделал широкий приглашающий жест. Но пес остался стоять на дороге.

— Заходи. Нарцисса и Драко в гостях у кузины Бланш, а значит, у меня есть почти полтора дня, чтобы попытаться сделать из жуткой бродячей дворняги милую домашнюю собачку. Или ты боишься?

Пес возмущенно фыркнул, дернул ухом и неторопливо потрусил вслед за Люциусом по дорожке к дому.

Прием был столь же действенным, сколь и нечестным. Их давний спор, похожий на бесконечную игру, длился с того дня, когда тетушка Вальбурга впервые привела в поместье этого несносного мальчишку и его сопливого братца. Люциус тогда был совсем уже взрослый — одиннадцать лет, всего через пару каких-то месяцев ему предстояло стать студентом Хогвартса. И вот эта мелюзга нагло заявляет, что Люциус боится! Подумать только — он боится! Конечно же, он запросто доказал, что Малфои ничего не боятся. В том числе и стащить из лаборатории отца зелья, чтобы устроить в парке фейерверк! И получить за это долгий и нудный выговор от родителей не боятся тоже. Ну, почти. Зато и мелкому паршивцу Блэку пришлось доказывать Люциусу, что он не испугается живущего в чулане боггарта, принявшего вид его до крайности разгневанной матушки. Сколько раз после этого презрительный и насмешливый вопрос "Ты что, боишься?" заставлял их обоих попадать в глупые, опасные, потрясающие переделки…

Люциус улыбнулся воспоминаниям.

— А ты, значит, слинял от кузины Бланш? — раздался сзади хриплый голос. — И, небось, под предлогом очень-очень важных дел.

Люциус обернулся. В человеческом облике Сириус выглядел еще хуже, чем в собачьем. Даже в темноте было заметно, как он бледен и тощ.

— Выслушивать в подробностях полный пересказ всего, что произошло в семействе Розье за последние полгода? Нет уж, спасибо! — Люциус пожал плечами. — По сравнению с этим и вычесывание твоих блох покажется очень важным делом.

— Я впервые жалею, что блох у меня нет. Это было бы прекрасно — Люциус Малфой вычесывает блох Сириусу Блэку! Этот сюжет украсил бы собой раздел светской хроники "Пророка".

— "Люциус Малфой выгуливает своего пса в наморднике" — гораздо лучше, я считаю.

— У тебя есть намордник? Серьезно? Я чего-то не знаю о тебе или о сестричке Нарси?

— Блэк!

— Да-да, и не говори, я вижу, что ты рад меня видеть.

***  
— Честно говоря, я удивлен, что ты решил меня впустить, — некоторое время спустя сказал Сириус, удобно развалившись в кресле и вытянув ноги к огню. — Неужели ты так по мне соскучился? Ах нет, скорее всего, ты просто решил немного подзаработать. Награда за мою голову объявлена очень недурная.

— Пфф! — Люциус дернул плечом. — Ты мыла в душе израсходовал на сумму втрое большую, чем эта награда.

— Тогда зачем?

— Может, мне просто интересно посмотреть на первого сбежавшего узника Азкабана?

— А! Собираешь информацию на будущее? И не надейся, если ты там окажешься, тебя мой способ не спасет.

— Я туда никогда не попаду. Я респектабельный волшебник и, в отличие от тебя, не якшаюсь со всяким сбродом.

Сириус хохотнул.

— Это место предназначено как раз для твоих дружков-Пожирателей. Многие из них тебя там ждут не дождутся. Особенно сестрица Белла. Она так мечтала, чтобы "подлый обманщик Малфой" разделил все тяготы заключения вместе с поистине верными слугами "нашего Лорда". И это, пожалуй, единственное желание Белл, исполнению которого я бы с удовольствием поспособствовал.

— Только через твой труп.

Люциус закинул ногу на ногу и посмотрел на Сириуса сквозь бокал.

— И все же ты прибежал отъедаться именно ко мне, а не к своим прекрасным и благородным друзьям. С чего бы это?.. Ах да! Они же считают тебя предателем и убийцей, приближенным Темного лорда, и если тебя увидят, то с радостью отправят на встречу с дементором. Один только я знаю, что к Пожирателям ты не имеешь никакого отношения. Забавно, ты не находишь?

Сириус помрачнел.

— Здесь нет ничего забавного. Я их убил.

— Серьезно? Нет, правда, ты сдал своего дружка и его гря...

— Не смей!

Сириус вскочил и сжал кулаки.

— Я... Я совершил ужасную ошибку, все равно что убил, — прорычал он, — Но и твоим дружкам, тебе, никогда не прощу!..

— Хорошо, хорошо, — Люциус примирительно выставил вперед ладони. — Не лай на меня! Фу! Будь хорошей собакой.

— Да пошел ты!

— Не рычи. И вообще, я не хочу об этом говорить. У меня, знаешь ли, тоже не самые приятные воспоминания остались о том времени. А вот раньше…

Люциус замолчал и искоса посмотрел на Сириуса.

— Как ты удирал от разгневанного гоблина, которому на спор подсунул "редчайшую семейную реликвию чистого золота" — трансфигурированную крысу! Помнишь? Или у тебя дементоры все забрали?

Сириус ухмыльнулся и снова сел.

— Ну, самых лучших воспоминаний я им не отдал. Разве можно забыть твое бесподобное выступление в маггловском цирке?

Щеки Люциуса порозовели.

— Это ты меня туда затащил!

— Я просто спросил, боишься ли ты маггловской магии.

— Какая магия?! Этот маггл был обычным маньяком! И ничего волшебного там не было — он по-настоящему собирался меня распилить вместе с ящиком самой обычной пилой!

Сириус сполз с кресла и захохотал.

— Что?! Что тут смешного?!

В это время в холле хлопнула дверь, и послышались приглушенные ковром шаги.

— Нарси вернулась! — подскочил с места Люциус. — Превращайся давай!

— Ты уверен, что она одобрит твою инициативу? Ты же приволок с улицы здоровенную драную псину, — все так же смеясь, произнес Сириус.

— Придется тебе побыть хорошей домашней собачкой.

— Еще чего! У тебя уже есть комнатная собачка по кличке Нюниус. Страшненькая, конечно...

— Северус не собачка, — холодно оборвал его Люциус.

— А кто?

— Он мой друг.

— Что? Друг?! Не смеши меня, Малфой, у тебя нет друзей. У тебя есть только те, кого используешь ты, и те, кто использует тебя.

— Я бы поинтересовался, к кому относишь себя ты, но лучше заткнись и превращайся. Или боишься, что Нарси или Драко распознают анимага?

— Вот еще! Просто интересно глянуть на их лица, когда они увидят в собственной гостиной опасного маньяка, сбежавшего из Азкабана. И заодно посмотрю, что ты будешь с этим делать.

— Да я просто придушу тебя, — прошипел Люциус и схватил его за воротник.

***  
Чего Нарцисса точно не ожидала, так это подобной идиллической картины: муж на корточках сидел у камина и энергично трепал по шее крупного черного пса.

— Люциус! Вот это сюрприз! Какая большая собака! Где ты ее взял? — изумилась она.

— Представь себе, сама пришла. Вернее — сам.

— Хм… — Нарцисса подошла поближе чтобы лучше разглядеть нежданное приобретение — А он довольно славный, только очень уж худой. Потерялся, бедняга, наверное. Как ты думаешь, его ищут?

— Наверняка ищут, — уверенно ответил Люциус. — Но вряд ли его ждет что-то хорошее, если он найдется. Вот видишь, до чего пса довели? Кожа да кости!

— Действительно! — всплеснула руками Нарцисса, в глубине души очень любившая животных, но так и не решившаяся их завести: мать была категорически против любой живности в доме, кроме домовиков. — Пусть пока побудет у нас, поест, поправится. Ты его, надеюсь, покормил?

— Еще бы! Скормил ему утку, шесть кексов, печеночный рулет и бутылку Пино!

— Не уверена, что ему это полезно, — засомневалась она. — Надо, наверное, купить ему какой-то собачьей еды. Как ты думаешь, как его зовут? Давай, назовем его Блэк. Он чем-то напоминает мне кузенов.

— Черныш, уверен, его зовут Черныш.

— Это как-то простовато для такой собаки.

— Магглы никогда бы не додумались назвать его каким-нибудь приличным именем. Черныш, Брехун, Пират, Бродяга, — Люциус ухмыльнулся. — Так всегда бывает, когда собака благороднее тех, кому принадлежит.

Нарцисса наклонилась и поманила пса.

— Да ты прямо красавец, только уж больно неухоженный! Дай-ка, я тебя расчешу как следует.

Она подошла ближе, присела на ковер и запустила пальцы в густую спутанную собачью шерсть. Пес прижал уши и дернулся в сторону.

— Ну-ну, не бойся, — улыбнулась Нарцисса и снова притянула зверя к себе. — Завтра же куплю тебе серебряный ошейник, поводок и самые лучшие собачьи галеты.

Люциус посмотрел на пса долгим взглядом, а затем рассмеялся.

— Да, собачьи галеты определенно придутся ему по вкусу.

***  
Впрочем, надолго пес в поместье Малфоев не задержался. Он отъелся и окреп. Он не желал носить в зубах перчатки Нарциссы и играть с Драко. Он стал перебирать едой и спать на любимых хозяйских креслах. А однажды Люциус обнаружил в своем в кресле вовсе не пса, а нагло развалившегося Сириуса Блэка.

— Ты с ума сошел! Зачем ты превратился? Драко дома и в любую минуту может войти!

— Поговорить надо, Малфой. — лениво ответил Сириус. — У тебя тут, конечно, очень славный маленький домишко, и кузина Нарси в полупрозрачном пеньюаре выглядит не такой занудой, но мне нужно кое-куда отлучиться.

Люциус приподнял бровь.

— Я, наверное, могу даже не спрашивать куда ты собрался?

— Конечно, тебя это не касается. Мне нужна одежда. Та, в которой я пришел.

— О! Хочешь предстать перед своими бывшими друзьями во всем тюремном? Думаешь, это их растрогает?

— Я не буду это с тобой обсуждать, Люциус. Я не твоя собачка, запомни это.

Люциус пожал плечами.

— Хотя, не могу не признать, — улыбнулся Сириус, — любая собака поселилась бы у тебя с радостью. Я к тебе еще зайду как-нибудь.

Он уходил и приходил, когда ему хотелось, а затем и вовсе почти перестал появляться.

***  
Впрочем, однажды вечером, через пару лет, в темном безлюдном переулке Люциус увидел тень большой собаки, встающей на задние лапы. Он метнулся вперед и успел крепко ухватить Сириуса за воротник.

— Что ты здесь делаешь, придурок? — яростно прошипел он. — Тебя же ищут!

Сириус вырвался и отступил в сторону.

— Ищут, но не надейся, не найдут даже с твоей помощью.

— Идиот! Я-то думал, что хоть авроры заставят тебя не высовываться! Неужели ты не можешь хоть раз не лезть на рожон?!

— Тебя забыл спросить! — зло сказал Сириус. — Вы что-то замышляете против Гарри, и я не собираюсь отсиживаться по углам.

— Ты ничего не знаешь! Послушай, Блэк...

Но Сириус с силой толкнул его в грудь, впечатав в грязную стену.

— Это ты послушай! Я не боюсь ни тебя, ни твоих дружков в масках, ни твоего "повелителя", перед которым вы все пресмыкаетесь, понял? Не боюсь!

Люциус открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, чтобы сказать, что сейчас не время играть в эту игру, но не нашел слов, которые Сириус бы услышал. Поэтому он просто и стоял в переулке и смотрел вслед убегающему псу.

***  
Люциус никак не мог согреться. Сырой холод, казалось, насквозь пропитал Азкабан, и сколько бы над замком не светило солнце, внутрь не проникало ни толики тепла. Веками его камни вбирали с себя тоску, отчаяние и страх, а теперь словно костлявые ледяные руки тянулись к запертым здесь людям, стремясь влезть в самую душу и лишить всякой надежды.  
Люциус лежал возле сочащейся влагой плесневелой стены и водил пальцем по глубокой трещине в древней кладке. Ее ветки перекрещивались и разбегались в стороны, словно линии судьбы на ладони. Вот глупая шутка, нелепая ссора, пустой спор — и цепь событий потянулась в другую сторону. Как Блэк провел здесь тринадцать лет? Что делал? Спал, охотился на пауков? Что еще здесь можно делать, когда дементоры забирают даже воспоминания? Сейчас здесь дементоров не было и Люциус мог вспоминать… вспоминать…

Тогда в Хогсмите они разругались вдрызг.

— Вы только подумайте! Люциус Малфой, переживает за маленького Нюньчика! Утираешь ему носик? Может, даже стираешь его грязные подштанники?

— Я не переживаю, — холодно произнес Люциус. — Я тебя предупреждаю, чтобы ты со своими дружками отстал от него. Иначе вам самим придется вытирать носики.

— Как страшно! И что же ты сделаешь? Наймешь ему телохранителя? Или будешь сам за ним присматривать? Что это за странный интерес? Лично Люциус Малфой возится с хилым нищим полукровкой. Признавайся, какое тебе до него дело, а?

— Он — слизеринец. И поэтому мне всегда будет до него дело. А ты напрасно думаешь что он всегда будет "хилым"

— Он — маленький Пожиратель, — расхохотался Сириус. — Из которого вы вырастите большого и страшного Пожирателя.

Люциус поджал губы.

— Однажды тебе станет совсем не смешно, — тихо сказал он сквозь зубы. — Тебе и твоим магллолюбцам.

Он быстро ушел тогда, а Сириус так и продолжал смеяться.

Несколько месяцев они не встречались, и это казалось правильным. Кем они стали теперь? Врагами? Что за глупость — искать развлечений в компании врага?

Но однажды, когда уже совсем стемнело, на улице сзади подлетел огромный рычащий маггловский мотоцикл и резко затормозил, больно ткнув колесом Люциуса под колени.

— Что, Малфой, струхнул? — как ни в чем ни бывало спросил Сириус. — Роскошная машина, правда? Но ты-то, конечно, боишься всех этих "маггловских штучек".

Люциус не удостоил его ответом. Просто взял и запрыгнул на заднее сиденье.

Капли влаги на стене собрались в маленький ручеек и потекли вниз, заполняя трещину в камне. Где-же та точка, после которой все пошло не так? Об этом можно долго гадать. Времени теперь для этого предостаточно.

Люциус закрыл глаза.

Их странная игра без названия закончилась и, кажется, они оба проиграли.

***  
Два года спустя Малфои стояли на веранде и смотрели, как косые струи дождя разбиваются о молодую листву в саду.

— Как хорошо, — вздохнула Нарцисса. — Словно смывает всю эту жуть. Даже дышать легче.

Люциус молча кивнул.

— Ничего, постепенно смоется все без остатка. День за днем все дурное станет прошлым и забудется. Драко женится, у них родится ребенок, и здесь снова будет так же радостно, как раньше.

Люциус вздохнул и опять ничего не ответил. Он, не отрываясь, смотрел, как над деревьями синие полосы низких туч постепенно тают, открывая чистое розово-лиловое закатное небо.

Нарцисса взяла его за руку.

— А может, тебе собаку завести? Ты ведь хотел раньше… Помнишь того симпатичного черного пса, который к нам прибегал? Знаешь, он ведь ни разу потом не пришел, когда ты попал... когда тебя не было дома.

— Знаю, — тихо ответил Люциус. — Он и не мог. Он погиб тогда.

— Погиб? Когда "тогда"?

— В Министерстве.

Нарцисса изумленно посмотрела на Люциуса. Постепенно удивление на её лице сменилось испугом, потом пониманием и, наконец, принятием. Потеря, еще одна потеря в этой долгой войне. Плакать она не будет, но все-таки… все-таки жаль.

— Ты же не хочешь сказать, что это была та самая собака, про которую ты мне рассказывал? Это был Сириус? Люциус?

Он вздохнул.

— Почему ты мне раньше не говорил?

Люциус пожал плечами.

— Я не знал, как ты к этому отнесешься. Ты его не слишком жаловала.

— Еще бы! Он вечно втягивал тебя во всякие глупости!

Губы Люциуса чуть тронула улыбка.

— Не без этого. А собакой он был, согласись, довольно милой.

Нарцисса задумчиво опустила голову.

— А я ведь его галетами кормила, — помолчав, сказала она. — И ел же! И хвостом вилял. Ни разу не укусил. Вот уж никогда бы не подумала, что он может быть таким. Жаль, что так вышло. И ничего не исправишь уже.

— Не исправишь, — эхом откликнулся Люциус.

***  
Рваный занавес на арке чуть колыхался, словно с той стороны дул легкий ветерок. Тихий шепот на разные голоса, казалось, доносится издалека и в то же время звучит над самым ухом. К арке не хотелось даже подходить. Люциус поежился. Зачем он вообще сюда притащился? Что за нелепая идея стукнула ему в голову? Все наладилось, вошло в свою колею. Пора успокоиться, наконец, и перестать совершать необдуманные поступки.

Неважно, чего ему стоило попасть в этот зал. Это всего лишь деньги, всего лишь нужные связи. Если он сейчас развернется и уйдет из этой жуткой комнаты, то даже не опоздает к ужину. Как всегда займет свое место за столом, как всегда будет сетовать на погоду, хвалить выбор вин, спорить с Драко о современном магическом обществе, врать о своем плохом самочувствии, чтобы Нарцисса с легким сердцем могла пойти в гости, куда ее пригласили без него. Он сможет вести спокойную, размеренную жизнь бывшего респектабельного волшебника, бывшего Пожирателя смерти. Не влезать больше в неприятности и авантюры. И никто его насмешливо не спросит: "Ты что, боишься?" Потому что не осталось никого, кто мог бы ему это сказать.

Люциус обернулся туда, где в темноте скрывался выход из зала. Там за дверью была вся его жизнь. Все привычное, все знакомое, все, что удалось сохранить и сберечь. Он вздохнул и снова посмотрел на арку. Перед ним была пугающая до мурашек неизвестность. Что там? Только смерть или какой-то другой невероятный мир, в котором, может быть, еще есть то, что он потерял. Ведь откуда-то доносятся эти голоса. Пробовал ли кто-нибудь разыскать их там, за аркой? Должно быть перед этой аркой стояли волшебники куда сильнее Люциуса. И храбрее. Но, наверное, никому из них так не хотелось доказать себе, что он способен на невозможное.

Люциус достал из кармана небольшой пакет. Славный он подарок приготовил, даже жаль, что пропадет. Пожалуй, он отдал бы очень многое чтобы только посмотреть, какую рожу скорчит "Черныш", когда его увидит. Представив себе это, он не выдержал и рассмеялся. И смех, возможно, впервые прозвучавший в этом зале, заметался между каменными сводами.

Рваный занавес едва заметно всколыхнулся, в сером мареве за ним мелькнула неясная тень.

— Ну что, струсил? — полушепотом, полувздохом прозвучало в застывшем, пропитанным запахом пыли воздухе. — Сдрейфил, Малфой, да?..

Люциус ухмыльнулся, тряхнул головой и, крепко сжав в руке пакет собачьих галет, решительно шагнул в арку.


End file.
